


When You Misspeak The Word of God

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Chuck, Chuck is God, gabriel is alive, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck + Anti-Women\Anti-Gay Church = Badass Chuck and accidental secret slipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Misspeak The Word of God

**Author's Note:**

> this church is a product of my imagination  
> (if this is the name of an actual church please contact me and i can change it)

Chuck sat with his laptop at a coffee shop on a Saturday morning. He was working on more of the Winchester Gospel, it had to be written one way or another. He reached out to grip his coffee cup when he was approached by an attractive young women. "Uh, Hello." He greeted when she smiled at him. 

"Hello sir, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Uh, no, yeah, have a seat." He motioned to the spot across from him and saved his work and closed his laptop slowly. 

"Do you believe in God?" She asked sweetly. Chuck couldn't stop the snort that escaped. Her face crinkled for a moment but smoothed out into a sweet smile again 

"Um, no. I don't think I believe in a higher power."    

"Well maybe this will convince you!" She pushed a pamphlet across the small cafe table. 

**_Join us at St. Louisa's Church to m_ _eet or rediscover GOD_ **

There was a picture of Jesus below that and a address. 

"Our Pastor is very smart and very well spoken. Some of us think that he could be a real prophet!" She smiled. 

"There's no prophet walking the Earth" 

"How would you know that?" She was still smiling but you could hear the acidic twist to it. 

"What did you say your name was?" 

"Marie, Marie Childs" 

"Well Marie, I think I will see you tomorrow." She smiled brightly and walked away. Chuck rolled his eyes and opened his laptop again. Along with writing the Winchester Gospel he was also editing his older books to make them better, of course with the help of Metatron. Metatron was still the best editor he has ever had. Chuck sipped on his coffee with a grim satisfaction. Returning to a church had not been part of his plans when he started walking the Earth. When he went into hiding he drank and he adulterated. 

But as it was he told Marie that he would show up tomorrow and show up he shall. So Sunday morning he got up and got dressed for church. When he arrived he was greeted by overly excited Marie and a young boy she was dragging along behind her. "Oh! You made it! That's great!" 

"Yes, I did, hello Marie." 

"Well you can come sit with me and my little boy Michael here!" A twinge ran through Chuck's heart. _Michael..._ He nodded following them to a pew at the front. Kneeling down to introduce himself to they young boy 

"Hello Mike, I'm Chuck." 

The child smiled at him holding out a slightly pudgy hand for him to shake. Chuck gripped the boy's hand lightly and shook his hand making his entire body shake and the little boy to giggle almost uncontrollably. They moved to sit down in the pews where the rest of the congregation had already settled. 

"Tonight I wanna preach about something that comes up a couple times in the chapter we just read, second Timothy chapter one that the subject of being ashamed. Now the subject of shame comes up in the bible 234 times, the term shame or ashamed is mentioned so this is something that the bible talks a lot about. The bible talks a lot about the things that we should be ashamed to have and a lot of things that we should not be ashamed of. And people today are often ashamed of the wrong things and they're not ashamed of things they should be ashamed of. " 

The man started when everyone silenced. Chuck shuffled in his seat knowing that this was going to take a lot of time. 

"We ought to be ashamed of sinning, we ought to be ashamed of going naked, we ought to be ashamed of female preachers"

Chuck rolled his eyes at that. What had these people turned him into? Some hating, misogynistic God with a moral compass so turned around it pointed straight to hell.  

"I'm just thinking you're a man, why is your idol a woman?" 

Some men in the congregation laughed at that. The pastor continued on with his hateful speech for some time. 

"Sodomy is embarrassing! It's embarrassing that America promotes sodomy, and that we are sending flamboyante sodomite ambassadors to Arab nations, you know I mean that's embarrassing!" 

Chuck wasn't usually a violent man. He knew what he was capable of and kept out of the way of others. But to think that this is what his words have become. He could not stand it. So silent he stood and walked towards the doors. "Sir, where are you going?" 

 He paused in his steps he had hoped that attention would not be brought to him. "I can't just sit here and listen to you spew hate about my creations!" 

"You're creations?"

"God's creations! How could you take all that he's done for you and given you and spit on it like that?" 

"And do you have a connection to God?"

"Oh, you bet I do, and you - you know what? You are one of the worst kind of person. Up there - or should I say down? With murders and rapist and every other piece of scum. I spent so much time - so much time!

And you are so wrong about homosexuality. I couldn't care less about who you choose to shack up with. If I did it wouldn't be so hypocritical! I mean, tell me what is so wrong with being in love with a man? Are you totally going to forget about Gavin? Or do you not  talk about him anymore?

This is bullshit, utter and complete bullshit. I did not spend that much time creating all of this, the most perfect world I have ever created, be destroyed by the people who can't even get a quote right. I do not think it is shameful to be a woman. I made them for a reason, and to shame, torture, and abuse them is not the answer. 

I hope that there is enough good on this Earth to balance out what you've done here today. Ruining the minds of these people. And for the love of me stop naming your kids after my angels!" With that he stormed out of the church and onto the street outside.  

"Wow Chuck that was quite the performance there" 

"I'm not in the mood Gabriel."

"Oh come on Daddy-o, you looked pretty badass in there telling that guy off." 

"Yes, thank you Gabriel"

"You're welcome Dad" 

Gabriel tossed his arm around Chuck's shoulder and they walked in time down the street together. 

**Author's Note:**

> the stuff that the pastor was saying is NOT a product of my imagination and just quotes from a video i found  
>  http://www.patheos.com/blogs/friendlyatheist/2013/09/03/heres-the-most-anti-woman-anti-gay-sermon-youve-heard-in-a-long-time/


End file.
